Aluminum material is available in a number of different alloys that have a wide range of different properties. In particular, different aluminum alloys can have different densities, tensile strengths, harnesses, corrosion resistances and other physical properties that are suitable for different applications. For example, a 2000 series aluminum alloys generally have good strength-to-weight ratios and good machinability and are therefore often used to form rivets and fasteners or foundations of aluminum aircraft. 6000 series aluminum alloys generally have good corrosion resistance and are used in many industrial commercial products.
Aluminum alloys include a number of different non-aluminum elements in differing amounts depending upon the type of alloys. Typical non-aluminum elements include iron, copper, manganese, chromium, silicon and others. These non-aluminum elements contribute to the differing physical properties of the aluminum alloys. The non-aluminum elements can also contribute differing cosmetic qualities, such as color, to different aluminum alloys. The different colors can make it difficult to match the colors of different aluminum alloy parts or match the colors of different portions of an aluminum part having different aluminum alloy portions.